


This is a test

by WordGeek



Series: New [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordGeek/pseuds/WordGeek





	This is a test

Attempting to post old story with original posting date so that the work WILL NOT show up in browses (" Recent Works - These are some of the latest works posted to the Archive"), nor should it show up in user-defined subscriptions or feeds which are seeking new or recently posted work.


End file.
